


I Don't Mind

by breakingwho



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M, Oops, kind of aggressive, sign of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingwho/pseuds/breakingwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who watched Sign of three are familiar with the scene but we also wanted much more out of that touch, let's face it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

"I don't mind."

"Me, too."

John didn't move his hand away. It felt heavy. Like someone placed weights upon weights on his hand the second it held Sherlock's knee. 

His eyelids also felt heavy, but thankfully not enough to keep him from watching Sherlock's just as drunk eyes above him stare right back. 

John wetted his lips and his peripheral vision completely blurred as the view he had of his best friend drew closer. Something warm and plump bumped against his lips and in the haze of drunkenness, it took John a few extra seconds to comprehend they were Sherlock's lips pressing against his own.

He noticed that he felt elevated, physically, which signaled that he was the one who lifted himself to Sherlock. Neither of them pulled away, but neither of them brought the kiss further. Sherlock quietly grunted which finally made John pull away. 

Sherlock's eyes were locked onto John's and they swirled with a hunger that sent warm chills down his spine.

"I don't mind." Sherlock's baritone voice was masked with alcohol and arousal while framed with a cocky smirk. 

John closed his eyes and exhaled a heavy breath he's been holding since pulling away from the kiss. Sherlock's voice pleasantly shook John's stomach and immediately went into action when the first spike of an erection tapped him. His teeth latched to the skin under Sherlock's jaw and easily sucked the blood to the surface.

Sherlock groaned, shakily placing the small glass of whiskey on the side table then laced his fingers through John's hair. 

John pressed his lips lower down along Sherlock's pale neck as his own fingers worked at the straining buttons on his dress shirt. The kisses followed each patch of skin being exposed, becoming sloppier the lower he got. John hummed with a smile once he reached the trail of dark hairs leading to Sherlock's most intimate area. 

"John," Sherlock sighed, his fingers tightening their grip, "please."

John already had Sherlock's trousers unbutton and unzipped.

"Lift." John mumbled as he playfully tugged the waist of his trousers. Sherlock obediently lifted his hips with a grunt and held back a moan as he watched the fabric being pulled down, over his knees, and pooled around his ankles.

John let his hands wander up, over Sherlock's tight chest and stomach, giving light pinches at his nipples while he nudge the growing bulge in Sherlock's pants with his nose and lips.

Sherlock gently bucked his hips in a silent plead for more friction.

"Please, John. I really don't mind." 

John giggled at that and gave his clothed cock open mouthed kisses, returning his hands again to the waist of Sherlock's pants this time.

John hooked a single finger under the waistband and tugged down only enough to let the head of Sherlock's cock out. He peppered kisses over it, smiling at the noticeable jump it gave at John's attention. He finally sympathized and freed the rest of Sherlock, his pants joining the trousers around his ankles. 

Sherlock yanked John's hair, maybe a little rougher than anticipated, then brought his face flush against his cock and started rutting. John obliged and let his mouth hang open with his tongue out as Sherlock ground his hips against his face. He winced and groaned at the feeling of his shaft rubbing along John's tongue, chin, and nose.

When John squeaked a moan, Sherlock halted and pulled John's face back enough to see the messy line of precum smeared between his nose and chin.

"God, it's like a work off..." Sherlock puffed a sigh and waved a hand dismissively at the unfinished thought.

"...art!" John perked up, wiping some of the fluid from his face.

"Yeah, that!" Sherlock's hand returned to the silvering of blonde on John's head and chuckled. John smiled and wrapped a firm hand around Sherlock's prick, pumping it a few times. Sherlock grunted and felt a burst of tingling warmth in the pit of his stomach as he watched John guide his cock to his mouth and swallowed it half way.

"Oh, fu-" Sherlock let his head rest on the back of his chair and slowly lifted his hips, chasing the wonderful feeling.

John pressed the palate of his tongue against the glands before hallowing his cheeks and sucking with a vibrating moan. There was a sharp intake of breath above him which encouraged John and with drunken confidence he allowed more of Sherlock's prick down his throat. 

He felt full, but his throat didn't reject the forced member in his mouth. That seemed to impress and also turn Sherlock on even more. It drove him wild but instead of proceeding with anything, he paused.

"John, touch yourself. Touch yourself, but that hand is the only thing that is now allowed to move."

John gave a muffled moan at the command and let himself free with the hand that was resting on the inside of Sherlock's thigh. He sighed through his nose at a chill that nipped at his prick and squeezed his bollocks before stroking.

"Per-" Sherlock swallowed, almost forgetting the word he wanted to say. "Perfect." 

Sherlock held what locks of John's hair he could tight enough that it held his head still and began thrusting into his mouth. 

John was almost taken aback by the forcefulness but he reveled in it and pumped himself faster. In previous situations like this, it's typically been Sherlock being fucked and used because he admitted he loved it and needed it. But tonight things have changed, not for the better but certainly not unwanted or for the worse.

John held as still as possible, being the perfect, drunk toy for Sherlock as his speed picked up and his moans louder, ramming himself to the back of John's throat.

John gripped the base of his cock to keep from coming before Sherlock and did his best to tip him over the edge by moaning to send vibrations throughout his throat.

"Oh god, John this is perfect you are perfect your mouth is perfect everything right now is so perfect and oh my god I love y-" Sherlock's voice cracked and faltered as he crashed and spilled into John's mouth and throat and rode out the orgasm, some of his cum slipping out between his prick and John's lips. 

His movements slowed and he pulled out and fell limp as John heavily panted for air. He saw John swallow what didn't spill from his mouth then wipe the rest away with the back of his hand. Sherlock let go of his hair and yanked him up by his shirt for a sloppy kiss, his tongue invading John's mouth to taste himself. 

"Sherlock." John breathed, his hand returning to stroke himself. "Sherlock did you say you," He grunted and dropped his head onto Sherlock's shoulder as he pumped faster. "Did you say that you lo-" hands grasped both sides of his head and his lips were again smashed into a heavy, wet kiss which left his mind blank except for his oncoming orgasm.

John's hips jerked forward into his own fist and he pulled his mouth away to moan as he came, splattering himself across Sherlock's stomach. 

They both were panting, wrapped in each other and idly running fingers over wherever their hands fell.

If anything, what just happened made John feel more intoxicated. But not enough to realize what they just did could royally fuck things up.

"Sherlock..." John swallowed. "Sherlock we can't speak of this. To anyone, not even each other."

Sherlock felt a familiar knot take hold of his chest and blinked away a few threatening tears. "I know." His voice was raspy but thankfully he could play it off from his orgasm. He felt John's head nod twice then his body peel away from him. 

"Oh, Jesus." John fell into a fit of laughter as he shakily threw himself back into his chair. They both still had the slips of paper taped to their foreheads and to John, it lightened the situation. 

Sherlock easily caught on and joined his friend in laughing, holding his stomach to ease the knot that reached there. Sherlock knew he'd never forget every moment of what just happened and probably John, too but they won't be allowed to repeat this. This was their last time together and he kept it safe and sound in his mind palace, only to return to it for some overdue wanking sessions. Sherlock sighed at the end of his laughter and cleaned himself up in time with John and drank the rest of his glass down before a client came walking in asking for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this for a friend (who's hipj on tumblr) I hope he and others enjoyed it okbye
> 
> Also sorry for any embarrassing mistakes I didn't really look it over much when I finished and probably should have but I'm a bit lazy right now


End file.
